1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention broadly relates to sleeping cars and more specifically to an upper berth construction movable between stored and used positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with patents pertaining to upper berths including various devices for locking and unlocking them between stored and used positions. Most of these mechanisms are of very complex nature and the present invention provides an improved and simplified construction. Also the berth pans of the prior art have been conventional and of a constant depth construction in many instances making it impossible for the average height person to be seated on the car seats when the bed is in a horizontal use position. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of some of the prior art constructions.